


A New Seat for Garnet

by NastyBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Before Future, Classic Steven, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fart Fetish, Farting, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBlob/pseuds/NastyBlob
Summary: Poor Steven has to deal with lazy Garnet sitting on his face.
Relationships: Garnet/Steven Universe (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Steven was on the couch, watching TV as he did, he was in the middle of watching some nature documentary about wild cats. It proved to be very engaging, plus Steven loved to see the young kittens. He would also occasionally pull his phone out, scrolling through his social media as he did.

The sound of the front door opening got his attention after, though. He noticed Garnet entering the house.

“Hey, Garnet!” He greeted the gem, but she didn’t respond, flat look on her face as she made her way to the couch.

Steven cocked an eyebrow, confused at her lack of reaction.

“Garnet?” He asked, looking up and watching her stop in front of him on the couch.

She then turned around, her back to him as she began to take a seat, right on top of Steven.

His eyes widened, watching and feeling Garnet’s ass getting closer to him. He tried to move, but it was too late.

“Garnet! Stop! What are you do-“

She was now sitting on top of him, her butt pressing against his face, all the while his body laid perpendicular to her on the couch.

Steven tried pushing her away, grunting under the fusion as he did. His grunts and cries for help were muffled under her rear.

“Sorry, Steven. But I’m taking this spot~” She teased with a chuckle, leaning forward to take the remote off the table before changing it.

Steven kept kicking, grunting as he tried pushing Garnet off him. It proved fruitless as she still crushed his face under her ass.

He was gasping hotly under her, getting very little air from under her. He couldn’t hear or see anything else. However, he could smell the sweat that Garnet had clearly been working up prior. He didn’t even know that Gems could sweat.

Regardless, he kept trying to pull out from under her, but to no avail.

“You’re not getting out from under there, so don’t even bother trying~” She said with a chuckle, turning back to the TV, where she turned the channel to a cooking show. Not that she was watching it.

Eventually, Steven lost the strength to protest, realizing that trying to get her off him wasn’t going to happen. All he could do now was try to use as little oxygen as he could, and hope that she would decide to get off him soon.

Unfortunately for him, Garnet didn’t seem to be budging. She just stared at the TV, occasionally shifting her ass around, teasing Steven with the prospect of getting off of him, only to move right back on his face. At the very least, Steven managed to get some more air during one of these shifts.

Steven whined and groaned under her, hoping that at the very least, someone else would come in and realize what was going on and stop it. That wasn’t going to be the case, unfortunately for him.

Garnet occasionally looked over at Steven’s body, a smirk on her face as she did. Her eyes traveled down his body, noticing something interesting.

“Are you sporting a hard-on because of this?~” She teased, looking down at the small tent in the other’s pants. She reached a hand down to graze it with her fingers, making the young man gasp under her rear.

“And here I thought you would hate it~” She teased, shifting her butt around once more, inadvertently giving Steven more air to breathe. Her eyes focused on his steadily growing erection, noticing how it twitched in his clothes.

“Wow, you really do enjoy this, don’t you?” She remarked with a hum.

Steven tried to reply, wanting to refute what she was stating, but the weight and feeling of Garnet’s ass on his face prevented that.

“Wonder how far we can take this~” She teased with a chuckle, now pulling her hand away from his crotch, feeling the other whimper under her.

It was a bit of a downer, but at least it couldn’t get any worse for Steven.

However, that was when a rather concerning noise caught Steven’s ears. He could hear faint rumbling from where Garnet was, no doubt her stomach gurgling softly.

“I took the liberty to have some of Fishstew’s Pizza before coming here, I hope you know that~” She teased, feeling Steven’s face contort under her, no doubt realizing what it was that was making her body make that noise.

“Open wide~” Garnet teased, and all of a sudden, a loud, wet bout of flatulence shot out of the gem, right against Steven’s face. She bit her lip, her hands clenched as she pushed out the rancid, cheesy fart.

Steven cried out in surprise, but that only forced it into his mouth. His sinuses and throat were burning as he could feel it inside him. The stench and warmth of it made his eyes water. Desperately he tried breaking free, but it proved futile as he was just as stuck as before.

“Mmf~ Can’t imagine that smelled pleasant~” Garnet teased, glancing down at Steven’s crotch. She was surprised to see that it was just as hard. No, it was harder.

“Are you serious? You’re enjoying this?” She looked down at Steven, whose muffled coughs were making her ass vibrate ever so slightly. All the while he kept trying to push away from Garnet.

“Heh, you really are a freak, aren’t you?” Garnet couldn’t help but chuckle, perplexed by it. She pressed her ass against his face harder, wanting to make sure the stench of her gas was really in his head.

Steven had no idea why his body was acting this way, he wishes he could be anywhere else than here.

“Don’t worry, Steven, I’ve got plenty more stored for you~” She chuckled before pushing out another rancid, warm, wet fart in his face. She grit her teeth again as she pushed it out, not holding back as this one lasted a few seconds longer.

Steven groaned and gagged under her, coughing against her rear as he kept trying to push her off him. Once again, no progress. All he could do was be forced to inhale the larger gem’s ass fumes.

Garnet watched as Steven’s cock twitched harder and faster. She could faintly make out how it dripped inside his shorts. She meant this to be some sort of game to herself but knowing that Steven was enjoying it put it in a whole new context.

“What a gross little boy you are, Steven. Getting off to my farts in your face. What would Connie think?~” She chuckled, bouncing on his face lightly, making sure all the stench and warmth was right up his nose and mouth.

Steven was starting to lose breath, his mind fading and his nostrils and throat burning. He was losing strength to try and escape, his flailing starting to die down.

All the while, Garnet watched Steven’s cock throbbing wildly in his pants, making an even bigger mess than before. She chuckled at the sight, reaching her hand over before pushing out another, wetter-sounding fart. That one felt like it left a bit of wetness on her clothes, and on Steven’s mouth.

Regardless, she gave his cock a flick of her finger, watching as the wetness at the tip of his erection spread more. He really was enjoying this.

And she thought humans were disgusted by this sort of thing. Turns out that wasn’t always the case. It would seem there are some humans that derive pleasure from it.

She gave his cock a few more flicks with her index finger, all the while continuing to bombard him with more of her disgusting flatulence. She even found herself enjoying forcing it out. She knew that Steven was close to cumming, and she would be the one to do it.

Steven was about to pass out, the lack of oxygen and the farts filling his head and lungs making him start to pass out. Despite this, however, he could feel himself approaching climax.

And with one more rough flick of her finger, Garnet watched as Steven came in his pants, the mess he made spreading more and more, followed by his boner getting soft once again.

Garnet leaned back and away from him, adjusted herself as she turned back to the TV. The smell of her own gas finally hit her, making her scrunch up her own face in disgust.

“Goodness, that is nasty.” She remarked before getting up off the couch, heading outside once again.

Steven was left unconscious on the couch, his mouth agape and his face curled in disgust, and a mess in his pants.

The stench of digested pizza permeated in the air, no doubt going away anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finds himself feeling mixed about the treatment Garnet gave him earlier, so he comes back for more.

Steven woke up in his bed, gasping for air, relieved that he wasn’t breathing in anymore foul-smelling gas. He looked around, seeing that he was back in his room. His clothes were even clean once more. He recalled what happened earlier: Garnet sat on his face and farted a lot on him, and he passed out from it. He still couldn’t believe that she did that. Why did she do it? Did he do something wrong that upset her? And why was it that Steven found himself suddenly curious for more?

He got off the bed, basking in the fresh, clean air. He milled about his room, a pensive look on his face as he held his hands together. He peeked down from his room, as if hoping someone was there to tell him that it was all a bad dream. But deep inside, he knew that what happened was real, and that he enjoyed it all.

Steven wondered if he should tell someone, like Pearl, or his dad. But another part of him was afraid of what Garnet would do if she found out about it. He kept pacing his room, unsure of what he should do. He was scared earlier because of what Garnet did, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel excitement from it. It was repulsive and disgusting, but also made him feel all sorts of wonderful, strange feelings.

He could still smell her rancid gas up his nose, making him cough softly as he did. But he also found himself getting turned on by the idea of it once more. He found himself wondering if there was anything wrong with him for thinking this way. Was he some kind of freak? Even more than he was now? He couldn’t just ask her to do it again, could he? Then again, he still wasn’t sure if it was real or not.

The sound of the warp pad took him out of his thoughts, his head peeking downstairs. Of course, who should show up but the gem that was making him feel all these things. He gave a soft groan, watching as she stepped off the pad. He needed to get this settled.

Quickly, Steven made his way down the stairs, luckily no one else was down there to hear the oncoming awkward conversation. He rushed in front of the taller gem, his cheeks red and his mind racing.

Garnet stopped in front of him, her face as expressionless as ever. Despite that, she too found herself wondering how Steven would react to what happened earlier. Or if maybe he thought it was all a dream.

“Garnet…about what happened earlier…” Steven started, Garnet trying to figure out if she could still slide her way out of it.

“What do you mean?” She asked, arms crossed. Maybe she could convince him it didn’t really happen or something.

Steven sighed, “About you…sitting on me and farting all over my face.” His face was bright red as he realized that he said that out loud.

Garnet managed to not react to it, even though he hit the nail on the head. She remained silent, nonetheless.

“I was thinking maybe…you could do it again?” Steven asked, glancing up at her, his head mostly angled away from her out of nerves. He knew this wasn’t exactly the most normal thing to ask someone, especially someone close to you.

This was definitely a surprise to the fusion, but not too much, given what happened to Steven earlier. She didn’t anticipate that he would ask for more at least. However, the offer was very tempting.

“Why would you want that, Steven? I thought that humans found that gross and weird.” A smile curled on her lips as she asked that.

Steven tensed up, hearing that out of her. Figures she’d be confused and weirded out. He was certainly weirded out by how much he wanted it.

“I…I don’t know. I just know that when you did do it before, it was weird and yucky to me. But I guess I kinda got into it when you pushed me to it?” He shrugged, looking up at her. Garnet remained unwavering, but her arms started to uncross.

“So, you really want to do it again?” She asked, smile growing wider on her face. She certainly didn’t predict this would be how today would go, but she was far from opposed. She definitely had fun with it the first time.

Steven hesitated for a second, wondering if maybe this was an okay thing to do. He made up his mind, however, and nodded in response. “Y-Yes, I do wanna do it again. Maybe we can do it in my room this time?” He asked, gesturing up the stairs.

“Of course, Steven~” She couldn’t help but chuckle, already making her way up there. Steven followed behind her, already getting more excited as they got up to his room.

She stood in front of the bed, watching as Steven got on it, waiting for him to lay down.

“So, how did you want to do this?” She asked, looking down at the young man.

His face went red, heart racing as he realized that this was going to happen again. He started to lay down on his back, upside down to Garnet as he looked up at her.

“You can sit down on my face now.” He assured, and almost immediately he felt her large rear press down on his face once again.

The large, softness against his face made his heart race, knowing full well what was going to happen soon. He could feel Garnet shuffling slightly on top of him, making him shiver with pleasure. Just like before, he got little air under there, which was just how he liked it.

Garnet couldn’t help but find this funny. She never thought she’d get a chance to do this to him again, but here he was asking for it. And she would happily oblige.

“You ready?” She asked, looking down and seeing him give a thumbs up. With a low grunt, Garnet pushed out a low, bassy bout of gas right on Steven’s face, it flying right up his nose and mouth. The horrid smell made Steven tense up and choke under her, but that was precisely what the young man wanted. His small hands reached up to her thighs, gripping them and pulling her closer to him.

Garnet turned around, seeing how hard his cock was as she kept riding against his face. It was already half erect, she could tell. A smile graced her lips as she leaned forward, pushing out another blast of gas, this one sounding a lot wetter and bassier.

“Fuck, that sounded rank.” She remarked, but felt Steven pull her in closer nonetheless.

Steven moaned against her ass, bucking against the air instinctively as he did, his cock now fully hard inside his pants. He coughed and gagged against her but was loving every moment of this.

Garnet felt a bit weird about this, sure she was ripping ass on his face like before, but it didn’t feel as enjoyable if he wasn’t at least disgusted by it or tried to get away. It was a bit too predictable if he was just going to be huffing her ass gas happily. She wanted something a bit more exciting.

So, she pushed herself against Steven’s face harder, grunting as she began pushing out another loud bout of flatulence on his face, except this one was a lot longer than before.

Steven enjoyed it for a few seconds but found himself a bit overwhelmed by how long she was farting, and how rancid this one was. After a few more seconds, he began to cry out against the fusion’s ass, pleading her to pull off so he could get some air. She didn’t budge.

Garnet let out a pleasured hum, now starting to feel Steven struggle under her. She looked behind her, still seeing that Steven was hard in his pants. Of course, he was.

“What’s wrong? I thought this was what you wanted, Steven~” She teased before taking a breath and blasting another loud rancid waft out of her ass, right on Steven’s face.

The smell and taste of it was filling Steven’s head, the young man gasping for air as he tried desperately to push Garnet off him. Just like before, she was immobile. Tears ran down Steven’s eyes, cough after gag left his mouth as he kept uselessly trying to get away, but the more he tried to struggle, the more he felt Garnet crushed him.

“Come on, Steven, I’m sure you can take this better, right?~” Garnet teased, lifting her ass up playfully, giving Steven a chance for fresh air. He couldn’t even get a full breath before she slammed herself down once more, flooding his olfactory senses with pure rancid fumes.

Garnet couldn’t help but feel herself get excited as she did it, tingle after shiver of pleasure creeping up her spine as she ground her putrid ass against his face. She knew that he wouldn’t have the guts to tell anyone about this. This would be their little secret; she would make sure of that.

She was tempted to touch herself as she bombarded Steven’s senses, but she had to let Steven know this didn’t faze her as much as it did him. And it was certainly hard to prove that a part of him didn’t like this, given his hardness still throbbing in his pants.

Steven kept trying to pull away, his hands feebly trying to shove Garnet off him, but to no avail. Just like before, Garnet felt like she weighed a ton on him, in addition to her pushing flatulence down his throat proved to him that she was a force to be reckoned with in a lot of ways.

He could already feel himself start to slip away, the last of his pleas for help drowned out by the fusion’s farting ass. His hands against her were no longer pushing, soon recoiling back from the fusion’s mass. Soon enough, Steven was knocked out once more.

Garnet could feel him getting limp and weak under her. Once she felt him stop moving, he got up, turning around to see him passed out again. The smell of her own gas hit her, making her cough and fan the air in front of her.

“Good lord, I really did make a mess, did I?” She remarked, looking down at the unconscious Steven. A sense of pride filled her, knowing that she did this made her feel powerful. She couldn’t help it if she could knock out a human with her ass alone. It felt even more meaningful that it was Steven, for some reason.

In any case, Garnet knew she couldn’t leave the young man like this. So, she picked him up once more, her face recoiling from the remnant of stench that she left on his face before laying him in bed once more. She made sure to tuck him in under the blankets, doing her best to make sure there was little evidence of what transpired, sans the scent at least.

She looked down at the other, watching as he slept away in his bed. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight, Steven looking just as adorable as always. Even after what she put him through, he looked like an angel.

Garnet leaned down, pursing her lips before pressing them to Steven’s forehead in a goodnight kiss. As soon as she made contact, however, the stench from earlier filled her nose, causing the fusion to retch back with a groan.

“Dammit, that’s disgusting.” She remarked, letting out a cough as she began to head back downstairs and out the door. She found herself wondering what Amethyst was up to.

All the while, Steven laid there asleep, dreaming once more about being tormented with putrid ass fumes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a commission from me, feel free to hit me up on here


End file.
